Jade
by Aire2409
Summary: Y aquella mañana Sakura se encontró con la inesperada novedad de verse convertida en gato...


J. Jade.

Rating: T

Género: Supernatural/Humor.

Summary: Y aquella mañana Sakura se encontró con la inesperada novedad de verse convertida en gato.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a__ todos los lectores que aún me recuerdan y esperan__. Gracias, espero y les guste._

-o-

Y aquella mañana Sakura se encontró con la inesperada novedad de verse convertida en gato.

Era un pequeño y flacucho felino de pelaje de varios colores, de esos gatos que ella solía decirles "feos y sin gracia", o como su abuela los clasificaba en "no son feos o sin gracia Sakura, son solo gatas barcinas"; después de eso su abuela le decía que según el conocimiento empírico de la aldea (y de cualquier parte del mundo), ese tipo de pelaje solo estaba presente en las hembras de los gatos.

Razón o no, su abuela había acertado en eso de que las hembras eran barcinas (ella había revisado varios gatos y siempre le atinaba la anciana, nunca encontró un gato barcino, solo hembras). La extraña palabra "barcino" se retomaba a clasificar a los felinos (u otro animal) que presentaba mezclas de diversos colores en su pelaje: negro, café, gris, amarillo, naranja, en fin, toda una gama de colores.

-_Parece que la abuela tenía razón_- se dijo a si misma al mirarse nuevamente en el reflejo de su espejo.

Claro que no fue lo primero que pensó al saberse convertida en aquel debilucho felino que la miraba con los grandes ojos verde jade totalmente sorprendidos y asustados, en realidad la ahora felina Sakura pensó y maulló infinidad de maldiciones que no está bien siquiera osar en recordar y mucho menos en repetir, pero que fácil y comprensiblemente puede imaginarse dijo en su ahora lenguaje gatuno de maullidos y arañazos.

Esos arañazos le costaron la vida de esa hermosa manta y edredón que tan caro le había costado y que dios sabe cómo logro coser al maniobrar esas mullidas patitas barcinas con hilo y aguja en mano.

-_¡Imagínate!, solo imagínate, un gato cociendo un edredón- _ pensaba mientras daba el segundo y tercer hilvanado a la tela, por supuesto que con la mayor delicadeza que alguien que acaba de ser convertido en gato puede tener al no conocer mucho de su propia anatomía y funcionamiento corporal.

_-La abuela decía que poco a poquito y con poco hilo y costuras pequeñas…¡claro que ella nunca se convirtió en gato, carajo!-_ maullaba en cada ir y venir de la aguja mientras veía con impotencia como, gata o humana, siempre pagaba por sus arranques de ira que tenía tan seguido.

Precisamente ese tipo de arranques de ira que acaban con destruir media aldea era lo que sospechaba le había llevado a verse convertida en la raquítica y curiosa gata costurera que era en ese momento.

Hacía ya varias semanas, o meses (ni siquiera lo recordaba claramente), había irrumpido en el hogar de una tranquila y tramposa gitana que era conocida por vender pociones de amor y cuanta falacia, embuste, mentira o falsedad pudiera crear para solucionarle los problemas a los pobres crédulos que la visitaban.

Pues bien, que por culpa de su insufrible amigo Naruto y de la gran tonta de su amiga Ino fue y terminó por ir donde la gitanilla para pedirle su ayuda. Por supuesto que ella jamás de los jamases creería en esos engaños que eran las pociones, hechizos y todas esas cosas.

-_Supongo que ahora sí creo un poco, después de todo._

La gitana, llamada Zafiro (típico nombre, por supuesto), le había recibido amablemente ofreciéndole un sinfín de sustancias viscosas y vistosas que tenía en la alacena del fondo diciéndoles que eran las curas de cualquier mal que les acechara.

Ino y Naruto compraron sus menjurjes con gran alegría y sin dudar una pizca de lo que la gitana les había vendido como la ambrosia de los dioses.

La gitana, debía admitir, era astuta y buena vendedora, cosa que a Ino terminó por convencer y llevarse casi la mitad de las botellas; Naruto por su parte no solo se convenció por su palabrería y astucia, también tenía que ver la gran belleza que la gitana tenía (Naruto se ha vuelto un rabo verde, cabe decir).

Zafiro era una mujer madura de ojos tan azules como la joya a la que debía su nombre y de un cabello alborotado y negro como la misma noche. Su figura exótica y voluptuosa atraparía a cualquiera de tal manera que Sakura se preguntaba que hacia una mujer tan hermosa como ella vendiendo en ese puestecito cosas tan bobas como aquellas, porque si de ganar dinero a costa de engañar a la gente se trataba, bien podía estafar a hombres ricos

si lo quería.

-Y tú ojos de Jade, ¿no tienes nada que te falte?

Obviamente que la mueca de cansancio no ayudo mucho al –no gracias- que quiso darle con amabilidad.

-En ti algo falta.

-¿Trabajo? Tengo, ¿talento? Igual, ¿Belleza? Quizá no sea una eminencia como usted, pero no estoy tan mal.

-Gracias por eso. Cierto Jade, cierto que tienes muchas cosas importantes, pero hay algo. Te falta algo a ti, y eso es aquí- y le señaló el corazón.

-Mire seño…- y se detuvo recordando otro consejo de su abuela "mira mijita, mira, más vale señorita falsa y contenta que señora falsa y molesta" –señorita- corrigió -, no se ofenda pero yo no creo mucho en estas cosas.

-Lo sé lo sé, demasiado aquí- le señaló la cabeza, dándole palmaditas suaves -, es bueno sin duda pensar, pero pensar mucho lo puede arruinar –su ceño incrédulo ante sus rimas llevó a la gitana agregar –. Bueno, si no te gustan mis rimas lo diré más directo: pensar extrañamente a veces te lleva cerrar tu mundo a las posibilidades.

-¿Y qué?, me va a decir que solo por tomar esa bebida de la botella roja se me va a aparecer el amor de mi vida.

-Nunca dije que el amor- le dijo en una sonrisa tierna, Sakura se sonrojó –. Pero que no te dé pena, y no, esa botella no, por supuesto que no- soltó Zafiro en una carcajada coqueta que sonrojó a Naruto (la gitana era muy hermosa a pesar de tener sus años) –, esa es para desaparecer la calvicie, la que tú necesitas es esta- y sin que casi nadie lo notara (excepto Naruto) de entre los senos sacó una pequeña botella de color púrpura.

Evidentemente Sakura rodó los ojos y quiso salir cuanto antes de ahí. Lo único que aquella visita le había dejado era el confirmar que Ino era muy tonta y crédula y Naruto

Tonto y sinvergüenza.

Obviamente que eso era en esos momentos, pues poco después se desató su ira cuando Naruto e Ino iniciaron a contar el relato desastroso de su vida privada, por supuesto que añadiendo sus siempre presentes adjetivos de "machorra", "solterona", "histérica", "fortachona", "quedada", entre otros muchos más que no es difícil no imaginar.

El caso es que inevitablemente Sakura montó en cólera en contra de aquel par de rubios mandándolos a volar, tanto a la Ino-cerda como al Tontoruto (como solía bautizarlo).

Una vez apaciguada su alma se dio cuenta de que en el trayecto de darles su merecido había destrozado parte del humilde puesto de la gitana, destrozando unos cuantos milagrosos brebajes.

-Oh, ¡Cuánto lo siento!

-Mas lo siento yo Jade, más yo.

No recordaba como pero se ofreció a ayudarla pero la gitana no la dejó hacer mucho, al contrario, la sacó del lugar diciéndole un montón de rimas de quién sabe que significados.

-De sentir lo sentirás, pues me lamento informar, que aunque tu mal una cura tiene, fácil no viene.

Algo así más o menos le había dicho, nunca le había gustado la poesía ni nada de esas cosas, simplemente no prestó mucha atención a las palabras atropelladas de la hermosa bruja.

Ahora, después de meses, o semanas (que ni siquiera le había tomado importancia), se dio cuenta de que debió poner más atención, pues algo de cierto debía haber en el poder de la gitana, de sus brebajes, de sus rimas y de sus maldiciones, ¡no había otra explicación!

Fue así como Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer dos importantes cosas para iniciar a buscar esa cura que fácilmente no vendría.

Número uno: debía buscar la gitana y pedirle una disculpa para que la convirtiera de nuevo en humana. Número dos: debía descocer todo y volver a hilvanarlo porque tampoco era muy buena costurera y el edredón era muy costoso.

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Pues aprovechando la racha de tiempo para escribir que me doy mi tiempo para esta historia cortita que originalmente sería parte del ABC con la letra J. Jade, pero como me ha gustado mucho y no quiero dejar de detallarla como quisiera por falta de tiempo mejor le di su propio lugar.

Supuestamente será corta y se va mas al corte de humor ridículo y extraño xD….algo sobrenatural y bueno, raron como el fic de Sakura en el país de las maravillas (ven que aún me acuerdo de esa historia xD)…en fin, que espero y les guste…saludos y dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
